Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for automated electricity demand response, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for automated electricity demand response that can relieve the inconvenience and the inaccuracy of the existing off-line electricity demand reduction operation and the difficulty of real time response, by automatically reducing an electricity consumption prepared for customer baseline load in an electricity consumer area such as shops, factories into a contract demand response capacity, based on online trading of demand side resources, through a demand response contract of a demand response contractor with a demand response service provider in a smart grid environment.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, between a demand response service provider and a demand response contractor, when accomplishing an electricity demand reduction instruction of the demand response service provider, the contractor directly controls demand side resources existing in a demand response contractor site through an off-line instruction. In order to enhance an accuracy of a target achievement according to the reduction instruction, an amount of actual demand response should be calculated based on an amount of electricity measurement for each measurement time to readjust a demand response resources operation plan.
However, such a manual operation is too complicated and cumbersome for a person to perform, and a real time response is difficult. In addition, if a problem, such as a lack of demand response resources owned by the contractor, occurs, and it is expected that it is difficult to achieve the target amount of demand response, an aid of external demand response resources should be required. However, such an aid may not be properly prepared.